Conventionally, techniques are known which search for a recipe on the basis of a search condition specified by a user and present the found recipe. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which various search conditions can be specified. Specifically, a user can specify category, calorie, taste, and cooking ingredients as a search condition.